Uninterruptible power supply (UPS) systems are commonly used in installations such as data centers, medical centers and industrial facilities. UPS systems may be used in such installations to provide backup power to maintain operation of computer, medical devices and other critical equipment in event of failure of a primary utility supply. These UPS systems commonly have an “on-line” configuration including a rectifier and inverter coupled by a DC link that is also coupled to a backup power source, such as a battery. Other UPS configurations may also be used, such as standby and line-interactive configurations.
In most UPSs, the battery modules are one of the most important components. For this reason, they typically require regular and periodic maintenance/inspection. In order to facilitate this for the customers or for service technicians, battery modules in UPSs are typically designed to be easily replaceable. This can be accomplished by, for example, using blind-mate connectors, or with front disconnect cables. However, when a battery module is installed/inserted into and/or pulled out of a UPS Chassis, the firmware in the UPS needs to be able to detect that the battery module has been installed and/or pulled out. Improved methods for detection of battery installation, replacement and/or removal are desired.